Modern computing systems such as smartphones, tablets, and other mobile devices enable users to install and run various applications. These mobile applications typically provide a wide range of functionality, such as streaming video, social networking, games, email, instant messaging, weather, navigation, or any other mobile application. An application may be referred to as “native” when the application program code has been developed for use on a particular platform or operating system. However, even a native application may display differently depending on the display size and resolution of the device on which the application is executing. For example, laptop and tablet computers typically have larger display screen sizes and accommodate higher display resolutions than a smartphone.
Application developers commonly desire to test an application on several different devices to see how the various display screens and visual layout of the application will appear at different display resolutions. For example, developers want to ensure that changes made to a display layout or other visual elements of an application will render properly for display on common screen sizes of popular devices. Unfortunately, verifying how the application will look at these different display resolutions often requires testing the application on each device individually, which can be very inefficient and time consuming.